Mouvements à Piltover
by happiestusagi
Summary: Une nuit Caitlyn se réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un c'est introduit chez elle. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais sa vie va vraiment changer après cette rencontre.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

J'écris ma première fanfiction et je la fait entre Vi et Caitlyn j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Profitez bien !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de LoL appartiennent à Riot games je les utilise en changeant leurs personnalités, je ne gagne pas d'argent à partir de ma fanfiction, je n'utilise que certains détails du jeu en changeant malgré tout l'univers.

1er chapitre : Une mauvaise rencontre

« Brrooaaamm »

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et saute hors de mon lit en moins de deux secondes. Qu'est ce que s'était que ce bruit ? Une attaque ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? _Tcha… Je vais leurs botter le cul à ses abrutis…_ J'attrape mon fusil sans un bruit et ouvre la porte de la chambre le plus doucement possible.

J'entends du bruit au rez-de-chaussée et descend l'escalier en regardant par le viseur de mon fusil doigt sur la gâchette. Une balle entre les deux yeux devrait le calmer pour un petit bout de temps. Une fois au milieu de l'escalier je vois une silhouette, je regarde plus attentivement et ouvre plus grand les yeux par la surprise.

_Une femme ?_ _Avec des poings aussi gigantesques j'aurai pensée à un homme. Ils doivent peser mon poids, elle doit avoir une force monstrueuse… Une femme avec de gros poings hextech… Les cheveux roses…_

« Vi ! » Je prends ma voix grave en plaçant toute ma colère dedans. La femme se stoppe net et se tourne vers moi avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Salut Shérif ! Belle lune hein ? » Je la regarde en tentant de me contrôler et de ne pas lui balancer une balle en plein milieu du front. « Tu te fou de moi ? J'ai entendu parler de toi, de tes 'activités' disons… Je te laisse tranquille et tu viens fracasser ma porte d'entrée en pleine nuit pour me cambrioler ?! Si tu veux te rendre attend l'ouverture du poste… Tcha… » Je lui fais signe de la tête qu'elle s'approche. « Retire tes gants et rejoins moi en bas de l'escalier, et je te déconseille de me désobéir si tu ne veux pas recevoir une balle dans chacun de tes membres, Okey ? » Elle lève les yeux au ciel en accentuant sur le geste en laissant tomber lourdement ses gants au sol et en lâchant un soupir bruyant. Elle s'approche de moi avec une démarche provocatrice et sûr d'elle. Une fois arrivée proche de moi, elle se pose contre la rambarde de l'escalier de façon décontractée avant de parler. « Alors shérif… Tu vas me passer les menottes ? » Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur jusqu'à ce que je réponde positivement en lui attrapant les poignets et la faisant monter. Elle me regarde surprise et lâche un petit rire quand je l'emmène dans ma chambre. « Hé Shérif ! T'as plus de menottes de services ? Tu viens chercher tes 'personnels ' ?! » Je prends une véritable paire de menottes et l'attache à un pied de mon lit en fer forgé. Je l'entends rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes alors que je remonte mon fusil après avoir lancer ses gants dans ma cave. Elle me regarde en s'amusant à faire la malheureuse au pied du lit. Chose que j'ignore royalement avant de me coucher en ignorant sa présence. Après une heure de paroles inutiles et agaçante elle finit par se taire et je m'endors enfin.

Je me réveille à 8heures. Je me lève et attrape mon fusil avant d'aller faire une toilette et de m'habiller. Je retourne dans ma chambre et retrouve Vi allongée par terre en position fœtale endormis paisiblement. Je la regarde un instant sans rien faire avant de lui donner un petit coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle se réveille en fronçant les yeux et en grommelant. « Allez Vi au bois dormant on va au commissariat bouge tes fesses. »


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de LoL appartiennent à Riot games je les utilise en changeant leurs personnalités, je ne gagne pas d'argent à partir de ma fanfiction, je n'utilise que certains détails du jeu en changeant malgré tout l'univers.

2ème chapitre : Toi digne de confiance ? Tcha…

On arrive au poste, je vais directement dans mon bureau et la menotte à la chaise en face de moi. Mon fusil est posé contre mon fauteuil, je la regarde un instant alors qu'elle a perdu son sourire de la veille depuis son réveil. « Alors Vi, dis-moi tout. Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi cette nuit ? » Elle me regarde avec un regard mauvais avant de me faire un sourire moqueur « J'avais envie de te voir en pyjama Shérif ! » Elle lâche un rire alors que je soupire. J'attends qu'elle se calme pour continuer. « Tu as conscience qu'avec un parcours comme le tiens tu risques d'aller en prison ? » Je la regarde sérieusement en croisant mes jambes. Elle me regarde faire en passant la langue sur ses lèvres avant de dire. « Je sais mais tu sais que tu y perdrais à ne pas m'avoir dans ton équipe… » Je la regarde pendant de longues secondes en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de dire avant de répondre d'un ton sérieux. « Tu comptes rejoindre mon équipe après avoir détruit ma porte ? Tu n'as vraiment pas le sens des affaires Vi. » Elle lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant « C'est qu'une porte Shérif ! Il fallait bien que j'annonce mon arrivée ! » Je contourne mon bureau et m'approche d'elle avant lui met une petite claque derrière la tête. « Te prend pas pour une princesse Vi, désormais t'es sous mes ordres et ton premier job c'est de réparé ta connerie de cette nuit. » Elle fait un grand sourire vainqueur en se levant. « Huh… Shérif, les menottes ! » Je la regarde avant de soupirer « Tcha… Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre d'une gamine comme toi, t'as pas le droit à l'erreur sinon je te crible de balles compris ? » Elle rit avec un sourire enthousiaste « Fait-moi confiance Shérif ! Je suis une fille digne de confiance ! » Je la regarde blasée en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. N'importe quoi… Toi digne de confiance ? Tcha… Je lui lance la clé de ses menottes et l'emmène chez moi ou l'attende des planches de bois pour refaire ma porte.

Je la regarde s'activer depuis maintenant 1h30 et compte aller prendre mon repas quand j'entends une explosion. Je me retourne et voit de la fumée un peu plus loin. Je me tourne vers elle et remarque qu'elle regarde dans la même direction que moi. « Vi tes gants sont dans la cave, ta seconde mission commence maintenant. » Je parle d'un ton sérieux et pressé avant de courir en direction de l'explosion. Quelques secondes après, une seconde explosion a lieu plus proche. Je cours et entre dans la fumée.

J'entends des cris de panique, des bruits de débris qui tombe et le bruit des flammes. La chaleur est suffocante, sans parler de la fumée qui me brûle les yeux. Je regarde à travers mon viseur et cherche une personne susceptible d'avoir fait ça. Un rire parvient à mes oreilles, il vient des toits, je lève mon viseur et voit une silhouette féminine courir comme un chat sur les toits. Ses longues nattes bleues voles au vent alors qu'elle semble quitter la ville. Je tire ma première balle qui se loge dans une cheminée juste à côté de son bras. Elle continue sa course en se tournant avec un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, elle lève le bras et lance un objet droit sur moi.

Je commence à courir pour l'éviter et monte sur le toit le plus proche pour me mettre en sécurité alors qu'une explosion envahis à nouveau la zone. Je recommence à la viser alors qu'elle est à bord d'un véhicule volant. Elle me fait un signe de main provocateur avant de sortir un canon à tête de requin. Il s'ouvre et un missile en sort et fonce à toute vitesse droit sur moi. Je me sens soulever dans les airs en un instant et chuter du toit. Je regarde mon sauveur pendant qu'il court loin de la maison et voit Vi. Elle regarde la femme qui est déjà bien haut dans les airs alors que la maison sur laquelle j'étais explose. Vi tourne son regard vers moi en me souriant et lâche un « On l'aura Shérif ! Tu peux me croire on l'aura ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de LoL appartiennent à Riot games je les utilise en changeant leurs personnalités, je ne gagne pas d'argent à partir de ma fanfiction, je n'utilise que certains détails du jeu en changeant malgré tout l'univers.

3ème chapitre : De Shérif à Caitlyn

_Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas être aidée par Vi. Elle m'a agréablement surprise… Je vais essayer de retirer mes aprioris au maximum vis-à-vis d'elle. En attendant le bain n'était pas de trop… _Je regarde l'eau qui est grisâtre. _La ville va devoir être réparée… Jinx... Je n'aurai jamais pensée qu'elle viendrait jusqu'ici foutre le bordel…_ Je sursaute en entendant qu'on tape à la porte avant que celle-ci s'ouvre. « T'as finis ?! J'ai eu le temps de me laver et de laver tes vêtements !» Je me redresse en lui balançant une éponge détrempée « Vi dégage ! » Elle éclate de rire et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je quitte le bain en me sèche rapidement. J'enfile une autre tenue avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je suis dans ma chambre et Vi est assise sur mon lit en train de regarder mon fusil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Lâche ça tout de suite. » Elle me regarde surprise et pose mon fusil contre le mur. Oui je sais j'ai été froide mais c'est mon fusil. Elle se reprend et s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire. « ça y est tu me fais confiance ? Tu me laisse ma chance ? » Je croise les bras et regarde ailleurs. « Tcha… t'es chiante avec tes questions… » Elle me regarde avec un petit sourire « Alors ? Répond Shérif ! » Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant « Tcha… sérieux… Oui, oui c'est bon… Et arrête de m'appeler shérif ça me gonfle. » Elle me fait un grand sourire et me prend la main toute enthousiaste.

Je la regarde perplexe en faisant un mouvement pour retirer ma main d'entre les siennes. Elle raffermie sa prise en m'attirant vers elle. « Caitlyn… tu sens bon l'amande… » Je lève les yeux au ciel en tentant de la repousser alors qu'elle a un petit rire et ne semble pas sentir la pression que j'effectue sur ses bras. Je lève le regard vers elle au moment où elle approche son visage du mien. Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes me faisant légèrement entre-ouvrir ma bouche par la surprise. Elle approfondit le baiser en appuyant ses lèvres contre les miennes me faisant rougir et en faisant s'enflammer mon corps. Elle s'éloigne lentement alors qu'elle glisse ses mains sur mes hanches. Après quelques secondes de transe je prends enfin la parole « Vi.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais…? » Elle me regarde avec un sourire malicieux en glissant sa main gauche sous ma jupe et sa main droite appuis dans mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle. « Je vais te montrer une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue à Piltover… »

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois-ci elle glisse sa langue contre la mienne, la caressant sensuellement. Je réponds à son baiser alors que mon corps semble s'embraser. Sa main gauche caresse le haut de ma cuisse, faisant légèrement trembler mes jambes de désir. Après quelques secondes elle remonte sa main et caresse mon entre-jambe par-dessus mon sous-vêtement me faisant gémir. Elle cesse le baiser et m'emmène sur mon lit, elle me couche sur ma couette et s'allonge à demi sur moi à demi à côté. Elle repasse rapidement sa main sous ma jupe et recommence à caresser mon intimité. «Tu aimes ça Cait' ? Tu es bien docile depuis que j'ai commencé à toucher ton corps… » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé. Je me force à retenir mes gémissements pendant qu'elle caresse mon sexe avec plus d'intensité. « Ta gueule Vi… » Le rouge me monte aux joues après avoir entendu ma voix qui ressemblais juste à un gémissement mal contenu. « Je vois… Je me tais alors… » Dit-elle malicieusement avant de me déshabiller totalement me laissant nue. Elle me dévore des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis fini par poser sa main sur mon sexe et faire glisser son index de haut en bas. Je gémis en la serrant contre moi, le plaisir est incroyable même si je voudrais qu'elle m'en donne bien plus. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées elle se penche et lèche mon téton droit du bout de la langue. « Ah ! Vi … Arrête ça… » Dis-je en me tortillant. Elle a un petit rire et prend mon téton entre ses lèvres, elle le suçote avec gourmandise alors que son index entre dans mon sexe doucement. Je laisse échapper un long gémissement en appuyant sur sa tête. Elle me mordille entre deux suçotements alors qu'un second doigt s'introduit en moi. Je sens son rythme s'accéléré alors qu'elle arrête de sucer mon sein. Je lui lance un regard qui se veut mécontent bien qu'il ne soit remplit que de plaisir. Elle a un petit rire avant de dire. « Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je vais te faire sentir bien mieux que ce que tu es actuellement ! » Je la regarde avec impatience et désir. Je la vois se baisser alors qu'elle embrasse doucement mon ventre, elle retire ses doigts de mon sexe et les regardes amusé. Elle me regarde et je vois un sourire différent se former sur son visage. « Caitlyn… ma belle… tu veux que je te lèche ? » Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise par sa question et fais un petit oui de la tête. « Je vais le faire alors… à une condition… » Je la regarde intriguée et un peu inquiète de sa condition. Elle garde se mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, je sens mon corps demander de l'attention et la regarde instinctivement avec un regard suppliant. Elle a un petit rire et caresse avec sa main propre mon visage « J'arrive ma jolie ! Mais avant… nettoie mes doigts. » Elle parle d'un ton bien plus autoritaire en posant ses deux doigts contre mes lèvres close. Je regarde ses doigts un peu écœurée à l'idée de gouter mon goût. Je relève les yeux et voit qu'elle me fixe avec désir. Mon corps en demandant plus j'entre-ouvre ma bouche et lèche le plus sensuellement possible ses deux doigts les faisant glisser dans ma bouche, tout en enroulant ma langue contre eux. Bien que la texture étrange et le goût spécial rende ça un peu bizarre je me sens excité par l'action que je fais et voit à ses pupilles dilatées qu'elle apprécie elle aussi que j'ai fait ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle se penche et donne un coup de langue sur la longueur de mon sexe avant de jouer avec mon clitoris me faisant perdre la tête. Je gémis son nom à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à bouger sa langue avec rapidité et force contre mon sexe. Alors qu'une bouffée de plaisir intense m'envahis, j'appuis instinctivement sur sa tête avant de la relâcher et de sentir la satisfaction et le bien-être m'envahir. Elle s'arrête et essuies nonchalamment sa bouche avec un petit rire « Tu as aimée Cait' ? » Je rougie encore une fois avant d'hocher la tête affirmativement. Elle se déshabille et me prend dans ses bras. Je la regarde avec un peu de timidité. « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça… ? » Elle à un petit rire et me caresse le visage. « J'ai entendu parler de toi Cait' et j'ai vu des portraits de toi… Tu me plaisais énormément et quand je t'ai rencontrée j'ai craquée… Tu m'as fait craquée… J'aime ta façon d'être Cait'… Vraiment. » Je la regarde sans savoir trop quoi dire. Elle reprend donc « Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer tu sais ? Enfin pas pour le moment ! » Elle à un petit rire avant de conclure « Je te demande juste de me laisser être à tes côtés aussi bien pour te protéger que pour les moments intimes avec toi parce que peut être qu'avec le temps tu m'aimeras. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer je te demande de me laisser t'aimer. » Je la regarde avec tendresse et timidité puis j'approche mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser doucement avant de répondre « Je te laisse ta chance alors... »

Fin


End file.
